Bracelets
by The Orgasmic Uke
Summary: He was all I needed. So why did he have to leave? Will I ever see those coal black eyes of his again? SasukeXGaaraXSasuke


Yes, this is a Naruto story. I haven't written one in so long but I was recently reading some old fan fiction and, well, I'm in love again. I heard this song and the idea just came to me. It may be confusing and leave you with a WTF face but hey, that's what I want. Hehe.

**Warning: Yaoi. And… The characters are well… different? I don't know how to explain it. Oh, and this wasn't beta'd. I don't have internet so it's hard for me to have someone else read over it. So please excuse the spelling and grammar mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or this song. The song belongs to The Spill Canvas. You should listen to it by the way. To get a better feel for this story.**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>I found fountains of imagery that are passing through me like a knife from a group of friends that prefer to attack from the back. I'm trying to grasp the concepts of your dimensions while my universe is laced around your wrist. I am the bracelet you sport. I am everything that you have ever missed, and more. I was hoping I could tell you this with two feet on the ground but I don't think I can talk, because I'm not very stable right now. <em>

_In this dream that I had… "You can't kill heroes." That's what we said to them. "You can't kill us." With out instruments broken before us. While the boys in the line they begin to count to five and the trigger pulls. The bullets pepper the brick wall behind our heads and the smoke fills the air. The captain yells to cease fire. The squad begins to wait and stare. The dust clears the air.. And we're still standing. With smiles on both our faces we spit their faulty ammo to the ground. And remind them once again, That you can't kill heroes. _

The obnoxious siren was a familiar sound and hid the sound of their hurrying feet against the ground. They had been caught and they knew it. The three boys knew it was now or never. The raven haired male took off as fast as he could, leading the two behind him. The blonde grabbed the redhead's pale, fragile hand and started to run faster to keep pace with the raven haired male that was risking his life for them. They could hear the barking of the dogs and the sound of shouting.

"Just a little farther." The raven haired male whispered softly to himself as he reached back to grab the blonde's tanned hand. He tugged the boy harder to increase their pace. His coal black eyes could see the silver fence that spelled freedom for the two boys he was dragging along.

But their dream would not be realized. The three boys skidded to a halt when a group of dogs appeared from along the fence and began running for them. They were trapped. There was no escape. The raven haired male pushed the other two behind him, willing to risk his life for the two he cared so deeply for.

The pale and small redheaded boy released a soft growl and moved out from behind his raven haired protector. He stood before them, turquoise eyes glaring at the pack of dogs running for them. There was a bright green flash and the dogs were suddenly yelping, curling into balls on the ground before silencing.

"You didn't have to kill them!" The blonde boy yelled at the redhead, glaring at him.

The redhead only glared back before the raven haired male patted both their heads. "He did what he had to. Good job, Gaara." The redhead's abnormally pale cheeks flushed a light pink. The blonde only growled, crossing his arms over his chest and continued to glare at the redhead. "Now is no time to fight. Run."

The two boys nodded at his words and they were off again toward the fence. They reached it without incident quickly and the raven haired male's hands were around Gaara's waist quickly. He lifted the small boy up to reach the top of the fence. His small pale hands grabbed on and he pulled himself over the fence and to the other side, landing on his feet effortlessly. The blonde only glanced at the raven haired male with bright blue eyes before he launched off the ground, flipping himself over the top of the fence to land beside the redhead just as effortlessly.

"Come on, Sasuke, Quickly." The blonde said, grabbing onto the chain linked fence.

The raven haired male just shook his head and placed his hand over the other's. "I'll only slow you two down. You have to go now."

"We're not leaving without you." Gaara exclaimed, stepping up beside the blonde.

"You must. Please, hurry. Naruto," Sasuke squeezed the other's hand as best as he could, glancing at the redhead on the other side of the fence. "Take good care of him for me."

Ocean blue eyes began to fill with unshed tears. "Don't do this Sasuke… They'll kill you."

"It's worth it."

"It is not!" Gaara exclaimed, reaching through the fence to grab onto Sasuke's white button up shirt. "Please, after everything you've done… Don't make me leave you behind."

Sasuke shook his head and reached into his pocket, pulling out a white piece of paper. "Go to Konoha. Find a man named Kakashi and he will take care of you." He slipped the paper into Gaara's fragile hand. " Please." He leaned down to be level with the much smaller male. "Give this to him. I will meet you there soon. I promise you this."

Gaara bit his bottom lip hard before nodding and retracting his hand. "Be safe…"

Sasuke just nodded before stepping back from the fence. "Go!"

Naruto, reluctantly, grabbed Gaara's hand and took off running into the forest. Gaara forced himself to look forward and run as fast as he could into the forest. The siren, the sound of barking dogs and the sound of gun shots faded as they took off deep into the forest. They could only pray that the man who saved their lives hadn't given up his own for theirs.

"Why did we run…?" The redhead mumbled softly, hugging his knees to his chest as he stared at the fire before him.

Naruto lifted his head from his spot beside the smaller boy. "So they couldn't hurt us anymore…"

"But why…? Why did we leave him behind?" His soft voice cracked softly as his tear filled eyes stared at the fire.

"He… It was what he wanted…" Naruto bit his lower lip and reached out, gently brushing the back of his hand over Gaara's deathly pale cheeks. "Don't cry.."

Gaara closed his beautiful eyes tightly, letting a few tears slip down his cheeks. "I can't do this. I can't leave him behind like this."

Naruto nodded and shifted closer to the male, slipping his arm around Gaara's shoulders to hold him against his side. He said nothing, only comforted the boy he looked to as a brother. They were two halves of a whole and would always be so. They were born to be so. Monsters of destruction. Premiers.

Ocean blue eyes narrowed in anger as he stared into the fire. "You know what Gaara? Let's go back."

The redhead snapped his head up to look up at the tanned boy he had come to call his brother. "W-What?"

"They can't kill us. They created us with no weaknesses." A soft smirk came to his lips as his eyes deepened and the scars on his cheeks began to change. "Let's take back what is ours."

Gaara's eyes flashed purple before he nodded. "Yes."

In a split second, the two boys were gone, leaving no trace that they had been there in the first place.

The mistake of humans. They felt they were all powerful and they created weapons of war to which they foolishly thought they could control. Oh, how stupid they truly were.

The sound of the lifeless body hitting the tiled floor echoed down the hallway. Red alarm lights were flashing as sirens were heard throughout the entire building. Two boys made their way down the red lit hallway, in no obvious hurry. The path was familiar to them as they walked, their bare feet slapping against the cold floor.

The door at the end of the hallway was their destination and neither were surprised to find it locked. The blonde only shrugged and tugged on the door handle effortlessly. The door ripped from it's hinges and fell to the floor with a loud slam. The dark downward stair well was familiar to them. The redhead passed his blonde companion and he began to lead the other down the long staircase.

Another door stood in their way at the bottom of the stairs with a small window showing the contents. A hallway of cells. Like a prison but much worse. The redhead wasn't to surprised to find this door was also locked. A soft growl came from his pale lips as he kicked the door. The metal door ripped from the door way and fell forward onto the concrete ground, startling the contents of the room.

Deep purple eyes met fiery red before the two nodded at one another and separated. The blonde ran to the first cell and easily undid the lock, mumbling to the female inside that she would be safe and free very soon. The redhead watched for a moment before starting to walk down the long hallway with cells on either side. The contents of the cells either curled in the back in fear of the male as he passed or they came closer in curiosity.

"Gaara…" The soft voice caught his attention and his paused in his step. He glanced out the corner of his eye to see a familiar brunette male. The male's brown eyes widened when he saw deep purple. "S-Shukaku… You came back for us?" The redhead only glanced at the blonde behind him who was letting out another experiment. "Or… Did you come for… him?" He shifted to fully face the male he had be forced to fight multiple times. "He's in the isolation room…" That was all the redhead needed to know. He began walking again only to be stopped by the brunette's voice once again. "They did something to him Gaara… I don't know what it was… But.. Just be careful."

Purple flashed turquoise before the redhead took off down the long hallway. He ignored the hundreds of cells he passed, his eyes only focused on the door at the end of the hallway. He reached it quickly, grabbing the handle and ripped the door from it's hinges. He threw the door to the ground, searching the inside of the darkened room for what he came for.

The figure standing in the corner only turned to look over his shoulder at the sound of the door hitting the concrete. Bright red eyes stared into deep purple and immediately Gaara knew what had been done. The male that was once his life turned to face the redhead fully, a deep sinister smirk on his face.

In a flash, Gaara was on 'Itachi', his lips pressed to one's he had become addicted to. The male he clung to began to shake as he held onto his neck tighter, refusing to let go. "Control it." Gaara whispered softly against the lips he loved so much.

The male beneath him struggled against his hold for a moment before he stopped, becoming limp for a bit before he slipped his arms around the smaller redhead. His eyes returned to their coal black color while Gaara's had returned turquoise the moment he laid eyes on the other male.

"Why did you come back…?" Sasuke whispered softly into the soft redhead he'd come to love.

"We couldn't leave you." Gaara whispered softly, dropping to his feet to stare up into those coal eyes. "I couldn't leave you behind."

"You're both fools." The smile on his face told the other just how grateful he really was.

A rare smile came to the redhead lips before he grabbed the other's pale wrist and started to tug him out of the room. "We have to hurry if we want to get everyone out of here safely."

"Everyone? Are you insane? That's impossible." Sasuke gasped in surprise.

Turquoise eyes glared back at him. "Not for Naruto and I. Especially since more than half the guard is gone."

"Half the…" Coal eyes were wide as he watched his little redhead crush a lock within his hand. "You've mastered the monster inside you." He mumbled softly.

"Now it's your turn." He whispered to the other. "Hurry."

Sasuke only nodded as he went to work crushing locks and releasing other experiments just like the other two Premiers.

Those soft lips felt so addicting against his own. The warm taste floated through his mouth like a summer wind. He would never forget this. The feel of those small warm hands against his skin and they way their bodies seemed to fit so perfectly together. His whispered words were permanently etched into his mind. He would ever forget… He could never forget. Even if he wanted to. Though, anyone who knew him, knew he would never want to forget his redheaded angel.

* * *

><p>The irregular beeping caught his attention and woke the redhead from his slumber. He rubbed his black rimmed eyes as he sat up straight to crack his sore back. Turquoise eyes glanced at the door as it open to reveal a lady in a white outfit. She smiled kindly at him before moving to the bed he had been sleeping on. She checked the monitors beside the bed, wrote down a few things before smiling at him.<p>

"This has been happening a lot." She told him, looking at the heart monitor's previous readings. "Did you happen to touch him?"

The redhead looked down at the pale hand his own hand was wrapped around. He must of done it in his sleep without realizing. He removed his hand and the beeping went back to its normal rhythm. "Sorry."

The nurse only smiled at him, like she always did. "Please, don't be. It's the only real sign of consciousness we get. Please don't stop coming to see him." She bowed her head softly before leaving the room.

Gaara pretended not to notice the tears in the woman's eyes as she bowed. The soft click of the door closing left him in silence again. A soft sigh came from his lips as he ran a pale hand through his bright red hair. He glanced at the raven haired boy laying lifelessly in the hospital bed before he got to his feet. His sore body creaked as he started to walk toward the door. He glanced back at the male before slipping out the door quietly. He leaned back against the wall beside the door and pulled out his blue phone from his pocket. He pressed the send button to turn the device on and glanced around the hallway as he waited for it to turn on.

The hallway was bright and hurt his eyes a bit. It was quiet though. Always quiet. A few nurses passed him, nodding their heads at him and giving him a few smiles. He was a regular in this hallway. He could hear a few nurses speaking at the nurses' station not far away. He couldn't see it. But he could hear them in the quiet hallway.

"How is he?" One of them asked.

"The same as always…" The nurse he had just spoken with answered.

"I meant the other boy. The one who comes to see him everyday."

"Oh… His name's Gaara. He's… Looking worse everyday. It's obvious he barely sleeps and when he does, it has to be here. I've seen him when I go to check on Sasuke. Whatever sleep he's getting, it's very restless."

"I remember the day that boy was brought here. Three years is a long time to wait for someone to wake up. I know it happens. People can be in a coma for ten years and wake up but… I hate seeing that poor boy here everyday. It's like he's wasting his life away in a hospital when he doesn't have to."

"I know he doesn't see it that way… I've only been on Sasuke's case a few months but, I can tell Gaara comes for a very good reason. But I also see why so many nurses have passed this case on. It's… heartbreaking to see him. To see them both…" Her voice cracked and Gaara knew she was crying over them once again.

A soft sigh escaped his lips and he looked down at his vibrating phone. Seven text messages and two voicemails. He glanced at the door he came through before pushing off the wall and heading down the hallway. He passed the nurses' station, catching their attention. Sasuke's nurse quickly hid her face to whip away her tears as the other nurse stood from her chair.

"Leaving?" He shook his head at her question, raising his phone to indicate what he was doing. She nodded at him, giving him that same sad smile they all did. "Why don't you get something to eat while you're at it. You're looking thin." The older nurse told him kindly. He just nodded at her, giving her a soft wave before stopping at the elevator.

He checked over his text messages as he waited for the elevator. One from his sister, another from his brother and a few from his cousin. The rest were from his best friend. He intended to call them all once he was able to get outside. The elevator arrived and he entered, responding to a few of his blonde haired best friend's text messages. They brought a small smile to his lips since they were so random. Once he reached the lobby, he exited the elevator and headed toward the exit of the hospital. He nodded at a few people who were used to seeing him before pushing through the rotating door.

The cool air of the late afternoon hit him and he realized he should have brought his jacket with him. His tight black shirt wasn't much to keep him from the slight chill. But he didn't plan on being outside too long. He moved to the side to sit on a concrete ledge with flowers within it.

Gaara pressed the phone to his ear to listen to the voicemails he had. One was from his sister while the other was from his best friend. He decided to call his sister back first. After one ring, the phone was picked up.

"_Gaara, I was starting to worry."_ The soft feminine voice was comforting to his ears, though he would never admit it.

"I'm sorry, Temari. I fell asleep again."

"_I should of known… How are you? I made your favorite for dinner. Can't you please come home? You have school tomorrow."_

"I know. I'll be home, just… Later, okay? Save me some dinner though, alright?" He leaned forward on his knees, letting his face rest in his hand. Tired, he was so tired.

"_Gaara… Please…" _Her voice faded causing Gaara to bit his lip hard. He was so sick of it. Of everyone crying over him. He wasn't the one they should be crying over. He hating making his sister cry or making her worry over him.

"Temari, really. I'm fine. I'll be home soon."

"_Will you go back… after school tomorrow?"_

"Of course I will…"

"_Gaara… You can't keep doing this everyday… I can see what it's doing to you… It's slowly killing you.. You hardly knew him… Please, why can't you just go once a week or something like that?"_

"I can't!" He hissed back into the phone. "I have to be here. Everyday. I have to be here when he wakes up."

"_If he wakes up…"_

"Shut it." He growled out.

"_I-I'm sorry… I'm just worried about you."_

"Well stop. I'm fine. I'll be home by nine. Bye." He closed his phone before his sister could stop him. He grasped the device in his hand while he hung his head, glaring at the ground. He hated people worrying over him. He couldn't stand it. He knew it was only because his sister loved him, but he couldn't stand it. He was fine. Just fine.

His small body began to ache so he got to his feet and turned off his phone once again. He didn't feel like talking to anyone else anymore. He slipped the phone into his pocket and headed for the entrance of the hospital. His skin was starting to crawl from being away from Sasuke's side for so long.

"Gaara!" The loud voice caught his attention and he turned to look over his shoulder. A vibrant blonde was running toward him with something under his arm. "Caught ya!" He grinned as he stopped in front of the smaller male. "You didn't answer my calls." The ocean eyed male said with a pout.

"I texted you back." He stated.

Naruto only blinked before grinning at the other. "Oh, well, I just came here instead. I owe Sasuke a visit anyway." He held out the plastic covered dish to the redhead. "Iruka made some soup for me to bring to you. He said you looked too thin the last time he saw you." Naruto leaned down and poked Gaara's side causing the male to flinch. "You really are too thin." He said, furrowing his brow.

Turquoise eyes rolled as he grabbed the small container from Naruto. "Tell him thanks for me." Another person Gaara hated having worry over him. He turned to lead the other into the building and noticed Sasuke's nurse in the lobby, looking around frantically. As soon as they passed through the doors she ran to him, her white shoes snapping against the floor.

"Gaara!" She tried to catch her breath as she grabbed his hand. "H-He spoke. He c-called your name."

Time was frozen for a moment as those words floated through Gaara's head. The container fell from his hands and splattered to the floor as he suddenly took off running. Naruto called for him but he didn't hear it. He avoided the elevator and opted for the stairs. He was as fast as he could up three flights of stairs.

He was out of breath by the time he busted through the door and into the hallway. Nurses turned to look at him as he took off running down the hallway. He sped past the nurses station and skidded to a halt in front of Sasuke's door. He paused for a moment as his fingers wrapped around the handle of the door.

He tried to catch his breath as his mind caught up with what was going on. Just because Sasuke spoke didn't mean he was going to wake up. Gaara knew that. It wasn't the first time Sasuke had spoken in his coma. But it was the first time Sasuke had called his name. The redhead took a deep breath before turning the handle and entering the room.

Nothing had changed. Sasuke was lying as still as ever and the soft rhythm of the beeping was a bit soothing. Gaara released the breath he was holding as his heart sank a bit. He quietly crossed the small room to sit at his place beside Sasuke. He reached out to grasp the thin pale hand of the boy in the bed and linked his fingers together with the other's. The heart monitor's beeping started to increase just like it always did. Gaara leaned forward, pressing his forehead to the back of Sasuke's cool hand, closing his eyes tightly.

Three years. He had waited three years to see those coal black eyes stare back into his turquoise orbs once again. To feel that soft gentle touch and see that blazing smile that only few people were able see. How much longer could he bare to wait? How much longer could he wait for someone he had really only known for three weeks? But they were the best three weeks of Gaara's entire life.

Sasuke saw right through him. He saw through the tough exterior Gaara put up and broke through to his soul. The raven haired boy knew him without having to ask anything. Just like Naruto… But Sasuke was different to Gaara…

His pale thumb brushed over the scars circling the raven haired boy's wrist. He still had so many questions to ask; so much to learn about the other. But after such a short period of time knowing him… Sasuke was almost taken away completely by his own hand. Gaara had to know… He needed to know why Sasuke felt he had to take his own life. His brother found him before it was too late but… Because of the damage, no one knew if Sasuke would ever open his eyes again. Gaara just didn't have it in his heart to give up on him though. He had to show Sasuke that he wasn't alone and there was no reason for him to leave this world. Gaara felt he had to at least try to prove to the raven haired male that he wasn't alone. But he couldn't do that till Sasuke woke up…

"Why don't you kiss him?"

The voice startled Gaara. He only lifted his head to glance at the taller figure at the door. An instant glare was on his face as he stared at the oldest Uchiha. He didn't move from his spot since he was so used to Itachi's random visits.

"Like Sleeping Beauty." The dark eyed male spoke softly as he seemingly floated across the floor to the other side of Sasuke's bed. "Or have you already?" Cold eyes met his own and he flinched at the similarity.

Gaara only shook his head as he moved to sit up straight.

Itachi glanced at the heart monitor before placing his pale hand over his little brother's forehead. "Why is it only you?" He whispered softly. Gaara stayed silent as he watched Itachi. The male sighed before letting his hand fall to his side. "You know you don't have to come here everyday."

"I know that." Gaara said back, noticing the pain hidden within the older Uchiha's cold eyes as he stared at his little brother. Gaara could see the dark rings under the male's eyes that almost matched his own. Itachi was Sasuke's only family and the redhead knew this had to be hard on him. Gaara was a bit grateful to Itachi for holding onto the same hope that he had. No matter what any doctor told him. Itachi would keep his brother alive until he opened his eyes once again. Gaara just hoped the older Uchiha would always feel that way.

"Then put my mind at rest. Since we've tried everything else." Dark coal eyes shifted to meet wide turquoise. "Kiss him."

The door clicked open quietly and both male's turned to see who was entering the room. Naruto blinked in surprise at Itachi before letting the door shut behind him softly. He raised his hand and waved slightly at the older Uchiha. "Um, Hey Itachi."

Itachi looked over Naruto and gave him a nod before looking back at Gaara. "I'm asking you as his brother and only family left. Put my mind at rest. At least try."

Gaara's eyes were wide as he stared up at Itachi. Naruto glanced between them confused. "What are you asking him to do?"

"Kiss him." Itachi stated.

Naruto's tanned cheeks flushed a light pink. "W-What? Why? You can't ask Gaara to do that! That's just-"

Gaara held his hand out to Naruto for him to stop. "It's fine. I understand what he's asking." Gaara got to his feet and glanced at Itachi. It was a desperate request from a tired man. A man who was willing to try anything he could think of to get his brother to open his eyes. "I'll do it."

"Thank you." Itachi whispered softly.

Gaara nodded as he leaned over Sasuke's still body. He placed his hand beside the male's soft raven hair as he leaned down closer to him. His heart pounded in his chest and he knew his face was a bit flushed. Naruto and Itachi watched as Gaara slowly, carefully, pressed his slightly chapped lips to cool, unmoving ones.

The heart monitor nearly screamed as Sasuke's heart rate increased immensely. The sound startled Gaara and he pulled back quickly just as Sasuke's nurse ran inside.

"What is going on?" She asked, moving past Itachi to look at Sasuke's vitals. "What happened?"

"He kissed him." Itachi stated, causing everyone in the room to look at him with wide eyes.

"W-What?"

Gaara's face flushed red as he plopped down in his seat once again. "Happy now? It didn't work so you can sleep easier now."

"I'll never sleep easy." Itachi whispered softly as he walked around the bed. "But with you by his side, my mind is a bit less restless." He gently placed his hand on Gaara's red head before turning to leave. "Thank you Gaara." He whispered softly before leaving the room.

Gaara buried his face in his hands out of embarrassment. The tinge of hope he had was gone now. Even he wondered if it would work. But he should of known it wouldn't. He wasn't special enough… At least not in his opinion.

"At least you tried Gaara." Naruto whispered to him soothingly as he pulled up a spare chair beside the redhead. He placed his hand on Gaara's head, much like Itachi had but he kept it there. The nurse nodded at them both, a sad smile on her lips as she left the room.

"Will he ever wake up?" The redhead whispered softly, not expecting an answer.

"I.. I don't know, Gaara. But, with a guy like you waiting for him, he better. Or I'll kick the stupid teme's ass." Naruto growled out, half-joking. He rubbed Gaara's head softly before leaning closer to nuzzle his cheek against his best friends hair. "It'll be okay. If you believe and hope hard enough, He's bound to hear you." He pressed a soft kiss to the redhead temple before getting to his feet. "I'm going to go get you something to eat, okay? You really need it."

Gaara only nodded and didn't look up as Naruto left the room. He didn't move for a few more minutes in the silent room. He released a soft breath before letting his hands fall from his face. He reached out and grasped Sasuke's hand once again, out of habit. He flinched when those cold pale fingers squeezed around his own.

He snapped his head up but sunk when Sasuke's eyes were still closed. He sighed softly and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Sasuke's cool hand. "Will you even come back, Sasuke? A lot of people miss you. Where are you?" He squeezed the pale hand only to have it squeeze back again.

Tears came to Gaara's eyes so he closed them tightly, letting a few warm tears slip out to drop against Sasuke's cold hand. "I-I need you… I need your smart remarks and your knowing smiles… I don't know how much longer I can do this Sasuke… So please…" He felt his throat tighten as he tried to speak calmly. "Please come back… Let me show you what you've been missing…" He whispered softly. "Please…" His body began to shake as he let out tears he had been holding in for over three years.

He wasn't sure how long he had been crying when he felt a cool hand thread through his hair. "I thought Gaara Sabaku didn't cry…" The voice was faint and barely audible. But in the silence of the hospital room, Gaara heard it. For a moment he thought his mind was playing tricks on him. It couldn't be. It wasn't possible…

Slowly, the redhead raised his head to see the face of the boy that haunted his every thought. The weight of a hand was real on his head, he realized. He slowly raised his eyes to find a coal black stare planted on him and a faint smirk aimed at him.

"S-Sasuke."

The raven haired male coughed a bit as he squeezed Gaara's hand lightly. "I didn't know you could cry." His voice was so faint, so abused from being unused. Gaara bit his lower lip as his throat tightened even more. The hand on his head slipped down his hair to his cheek before falling onto Sasuke's thin stomach. "M-Miss me that m-much?"

Gaara shook his head, causing Sasuke to frown but the redhead was on his feet in an instant, pressing his lips hard against the other male's. The heart monitor began to go crazy again but this time, Gaara could feel those weak cold lips pressing back against his own. This was real. He could hear the sound of footsteps and yelling but Gaara wasn't going to pull away, not till he had to. He felt Sasuke squeeze his hand as tightly as he could and his own heart began to pound in his ears. He could feel Sasuke's other hand buried in his red hair, holding him in place almost like he wasn't willing to be rid of him either.

He was back. Sasuke was back and Gaara was given his second chance. It was about time.

Gaara pulled his lips from Sasuke's only for a moment when the door to the room slammed open. Their eyes met and a soft smirk rested on Sasuke's lips. "If you wanted me to come back so badly, you just had to ask." He whispered softly as a nurse yelled down the hallway that the Uchiha boy was awake. "You saved me again… but for real this time." He sighed softly.

Gaara tilted his head, confused as to what Sasuke was talking about but the raven haired boy just shook his head and tugged on the red hair to pull Gaara back in for another kiss. A kiss he had only dreamed about. A dream that was now reality.

* * *

><p><strong>That was different than I planned but oh well. Did it confuse you? Hope not. For those of you that didn't get it… The section before the hospital was what Sasuke was dreaming in his coma. It was a world he thought was his reality. And yes, Gaara pleading for him to come back added with the kiss woke him up. Woo, miracles do happen. <strong>

**Why a Sasuke and Gaara fan fiction? Cause I like them together.**

**I hope you enjoyed this and I'm sorry if it confused you. **

**Please review and let me know what you thought. Be nice though. This story kinda means a lot to me.**

**Thanks for taking your time to read this. **

**~Neo~**


End file.
